


Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me!

by BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Blatant plagiarism, Crack, F/F, Pinup-Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder/pseuds/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder
Summary: Yes, this is Susan touching Sarah in her underwear.





	Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the next entry of the "ultramarathon," for reasons that, when I've posted it, will be both clear and unforgiveably facepalm-worthy.
> 
> In the meantime, here's a shameless ripoff of Laparoscopic's most recent fic!

"Are... are you sure?" asked Susan.

"Don't worry, I've cleared it with Tedd and Grace," said Sarah.

"...and... and yourself?"

She smiled, and fell back on the bed.  "I'll lie back and think of England..."

Susan instinctively recoiled from her, from "things," but seeing her spread-eagle as she was, cargoes straining at the stretch of her legs, she couldn't bear to disappoint her.  First, of course, she touched Sarah's hand with both her own, holding her arm above her form on the bed, as she pressed her sleeve to her body.

When Susan was out of sleeve to compress, she ran a finger along the tiny spot on Sarah's waist between her top and her cargoes.  Sarah's flesh, pulled from her core temperature by a local maximum of her body's fat reserves, she might have pretended was cold meat, if it had only been a bit gooier.  Still, the coldness let her maintain her finger there, and even let her whole hand rest against Sarah's hip, fingers inside her clothes.  Sarah moaned at Susan's warmth, and Susan abruptly withdrew her hand.

Sarah pouted.  "Was it that bad?"

"N-no," said Susan.  "I mean, I didn't mind the sensation itself... but... it was weird the way you moaned."

"So you didn't mind touching me."

"No."

"And you clearly don't mind other people getting off - not from all the times you've watched the three of us go at it, or Cat and her girlfriend."

"N-no."

"You mind them both at the same time."

"Yeah," said Susan.

"All right," said Sarah, taking off her top, revealing a comfy pink bra underneath, matching that day's hairband.  "Then I'll shut up."  She lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes, showing most of her flesh to Susan for the taking.

At seeing Sarah strip, Susan nearly had what she might've envisioned an asthma attack would be like.  Of course she had to touch her.  It felt like all her life had been leading to this moment - from when they were little girls, self-segregated, through when all the world had called her a lesbian because she was both socially conscious and, she then thought, picky, through her desperate failed struggle to prime her brain for cunt, to that day with Diane when she'd realized that she'd be no more averse to watching Cat and Rhoda fuck - as she since had - than to Kirk and Spock, so long as either kept their distance.  And from that revelation came this day, her oldest friend, now with one and a half girlfriends of her own, splayed out before her, begging for her touch.  She felt she had no choice; she began to play with her ribs.

Sarah giggled, and Susan smiled back.  Of course Sarah's ribs were warmer than her hips, which put Susan in mind of a certain idiom - she might have asked to test its literal truth on Ashley, since she certainly wouldn't object if Elliot wouldn't, and he most likely wouldn't either, but regardless, she suspected its truth on Ashley, or Cranium or Tedd's mother, would be no more true or false than on Sarah or herself.  Of course, it might be a bit more true for Sarah than for Ashley, only since her tits were bigger.  She propped them "up" toward Sarah's head, and they were somewhere between the two temperatures; Sarah seemed to be stifling another moan.  Susan let go at once, and Sarah seemed disappointed.

Susan then took hold of the button of Sarah's pants, and after scanning her eyes for an objection (...unlikely, but still...) opened the button, pulling her pants down over the pink panties that matched her bra and hairband.  She couldn't even be bothered to get them all the way off, rather running her hands up Sarah's inner thigh, to her outer thigh.  Her left hand still on Sarah's outer thigh, she put her right hand on her cheek.

"I'm going to finger you now, if that's okay," Susan said.

"As I said, I cleared this with Tedd and Grace."

Susan flinched.  "So you're their property."

Sarah laughed out loud.  "If I weren't okay with this myself, I wouldn't have asked!"

With that, Susan slipped her left hand down Sarah's panties, playing with her clitoris, her right hand playing with her breasts, Sarah's filthy mucus getting all over her finger.  Sarah said nothing, as per her promise, until she could not help but scream.  With the scream, Susan, smiling, extracted her hand, shaking Sarah's vaginal mucus back onto the body from which it originated as she herself went off to the bathroom.

"Well?" Sarah shouted, "was that so bad?"

"Yes!" said Susan, turning the water up until steam rose from the sink.

As Susan returned from the bathroom, Sarah gave an exaggerated pout, with those familiar puppydog eyes.  "Aww, does that mean you don't want to keep me?"

Susan regarded her.  "...how much do you think Tedd relished this night alone with Grace?"

"Honestly?  We all thought you'd wimp out a lot sooner than you did."

Susan sighed.  "Pull your pants up."  Sarah did.  "And don't think I'm leaving a moment before you three are conked out."

"I'd be sad if you did," said Sarah, as, in cargo pants and a pink bra, she headed for Susan's car to take her to her partners'.

**Author's Note:**

> (To the first 25 readers: serial tweaker I am, I seldom announce this sort of thing, but it seems significant enough to note that yes, I did cut out a reference to Elliot and Ashley that felt OOC.)


End file.
